Clashing Worlds
by birdysnow
Summary: In our defence we were bored, and bordom can make you do stupid things. like for instance tampering with the balance of two worlds and "Clashing" them together. It could end up distroying all of them as we know it or makeing a hilarious adventure. Totally worth the risk ;)
1. C1: im to lazy to think of a title

**Hey. As requested by you the reviewers here it is. Clashing Worlds. I'd like to warn you right now this contains some MINOR spoilers for my current story "I'm Crystal Night and this is my story" just thought I'd let you know.**

Let me just say this right now. WE WERE BORED. It's not _our_ fault we almost made two worlds colaps. But let me just say IT WAS HILARIOUS! Seriously put Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Percy Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico in one room an what do you get? THE BEST DAY EVER! Anyways ill stop ranting now and get to the story.

Some music played off on the sterio. I was hanging upside don from the couch.

"UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH BORED!" I said as loud and annoyingly as possible

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" my boyfriend Zed asked looking annoyed

"Entertain me."

"How am I supposed to do _that_." he asked

"Dunno how's Percy? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Still missing the Son of Neptune is still bout 2 months away in [**A/N this was about like, a year ago...] **

"Katniss and Peeta?"

"They got married a couple months ago."

"Oh common Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermionie?"

"Married and have kids."

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Zed shot the wall behind me. Not to kill just to scare me. Like always

"Common Zed I'm BORED!" we haven't had a decent word in AGES!"

"What about Gregor?"

"We're between books remember?" he sighed nd sat down next to me

"Crystal common what do you expect me to do? Shove Harry and Percy into one room? NO." suddenly an idea came to me

"that's exactly what I want you to do." His eyes widened

"Not fanfiction again PLEASE no hat was HORRIBLE." I shudder at the memory some people have a scary imagination.

"Nah and that was a mistake anyways. I man like…you know clashing worlds."

"Crystal! Felix _told _us not to do that do you know how dangerous that is? WE COULD DIE!"

"PFFFFTTT are you a reble or not?"

"I _am _a reble but that's different. I don't want you to die Crissie. Common."

"umm no we're doing it." He sighed

"No use trying?"

"You know me so well." With the press of a button and some purple smoke we were gone.

Our surroundings came into focas

"PERCY STOP!" Annabeth screamed laughing. I smiled. Just one of the few moments Percy and Annabeth had together before he dissapered. I let of Zeds hand and sprinted to the peir, just as Percy threw Annabeth in the water and jumped in.

"Percy Jackson that was totally UNCALLED FOR!" she said Percy put his hands up still laughing. Before this could turn into a make out session sesson I made my presence known. By cannon balling in the lake t-shirt and jeans in all.

"Crystal when did you get here?" Percy asked looking confused

"I've been here you to are just to blind to notice." Annabeth punched me in the arm

"OOOWWWW!" I yelled rubbing my arm "anyways I need you guyses help-"

"CANNNON BALL!" voice screamed we were sprayed with water, everyone but Percy was now even more wet.

"ZED! Common seriously."

"Hey the water was calling me." I rolled my eyes

"Shut up. Anyways as I was SAYING I need your help."

"Why?" asked Annabeth

"Well uh, a dear, dear friend of mine has managed to get himself in a, um, dangerous situation and I need you guys and um, how about Nico and Thalia to help."

"Oh boy here we go Crystal I thought you said we couldent travel to different worlds."

"This is different see look." I flipped a swich and everything, save us, froze. The tides the currents the kids, everything.

"Woah how-?"

"I'm not dumb you know I have some trickes up my sleave."

"more like on your wrist." Percy mumbled I flipped yet another swich and punched his arm.

"OWW! Wt how did that hurt? Hello ACHILLIES ANYONE?" prcy said rubbing his arm. I flipped the swich back

"made my arm able to sink through the curse, anyways, you coming?" they glance at each other having a silent conversation

'What should we do Percy?'

'Well she needs our help….'

'yeah but after all the crap kronos put us through…another bad guy?'

'hum I guess but common annabeth we really wont lose any time togther time will be frozen!'

'yeah I guess…' or something like that after an agonizing 0 secounds they finally say

"Yeah I guess." YYYEEEESSSSS! Victory! Now for Nico and Thalia…..

**Soo that ho the start happened…yeah not as great but ya no for all you people call normal human beings (as normal as someone on a website called can be) the mark of Athena comes out in…3 days. I already kno what happen… *TROLL FACE* and no I can't give you spoilers SORRY**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts express

**Hey guys…..**

**Random fan: where the crap have you been?!**

***gulp* umm a bit busy what with MOA? Percy's so demanding.. and um Max Ride and…**

**Random fan: WRITE YOU [CENSORED]**

"These robes are itchy!"

"Nico your stepping on my foot!"

"Thalia PUT. THAT. BOW. AWAY!"

"Zed! That _hurt_."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed. they all fell silent. All except Zed. Sadly he was the least afraid of me.

"What book are we going to anyways?" he asked.

"6." Zed flinched

"Uh you do know thats the second worst one right?"

"Exactly."

"Second? Whats the first?" Percy asked nervously. I ignored him

"Common guys everyone ready?" there were some mumbled yeahs. I grabbed Zeds hand as did Annabeth and Percy. Thalia scooted away from Nico and grabbed Annabeths arm. Nico stubbornly grabbed Percys' and Zeds arm. What a mess.

"Are you SURE time will stay frozen?" Thaila asked.

"Yeah really sure, like 72% sure." This didn't exactly reassure her

"Okkkaaayyy…. Ready?"

"Ready." I pushed the button and purple mist consumed us.

When I woke up Thaila was screaming. Sat up some guy had his hand outstreached for Thaila to take. I laughed

"Nice try but unless you want an arrow in your neck LEAVE now." He shifted for a sec then turned and ran. Even Hufulpuffs know to say out of _my _way.

"Okay every one…pile on the train."

"What about our trunks?" Percy asked I taped y back pack.

"_No way." _

"yeah _way."_ I laughed at his expression and accepted Zeds hand. As soon as we got in there were murmmers about a famous wizard I knew

"The chosen one."

"_So _hot!" (I wanted to gag at that one)

"Got and O in D.A.D.A!" blah, blah, blah ill save you the trouble. some girls were even thinking about spiking his pupkin juice with love potion. The nerve. I nudged Zed

"Where I Harry anyways?"

"Surrounded by a mob of girls."

"Crap." I shuddered

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked looking around

"Um… hang back I'll be… trying not to die."

"You do that." I shoved my way through the crowdes of girls until I found Neville.

"Where's Harry?" I asked

"Dunno... wait HI HARRY!" He yelled. I tried not to burst into laughter.

"Neville!" I heard a releved voice say. Soon enough Harry nudged his way through the crowed.

"Hello Harry." A dreamy voice said. I jumped and saw Luna standing behind me. I forget her every time.

"Luna, Crystal, how are you?"

"Very well thank you." Luna replied

"Fine. Hey there are some transfer students from some school in Ireland, There school got destroyed by Voldemort," cure the flinching form Neville, "And they were staying with me in America over the summer. Mind meeting them?" Harry frowned

"You have a house in _America?" _Crap that was mostly just to explain the American accents, but the sad truth is Hogwarts only accsps students from England and Ireland. Sorry to tell you Americans.

"Er, yeah. I chose to come here for school. Hogwarts thinks I'm a Brit.." I chose my words carfully

"Ok who are they?"

"find a compartment ill bring them." They hurried off and I jogged over to the five of them.

"Common I found us a place."

"Finally I'm tired of standing." Percy said Standing up

"Uh Percy?"

"Yeah Thaila?"

"YOU WERE SITTING."

"Oh." Thaila mutter something that was probably very unkind to males. As soon as I opend the compartment Annabeth stifled a yelp.

"Wha-" I inwardly slaped myself. Oh ya Harry and Percy could be twins. Oops forgot.

"Uh… Guys that is Neville, Harry and Luna." I said pointing "And this is Percy, Annabeth, Thaila and Nico."

"PERCY HAS A TWIN!" Nico screamed I facepalmed. Sometimes I forget he's, like, fourteen

"Shut up." Percy said sitting down.

"Well? Can you blame me? I mean _look _at him!" He had a point. Same messy, black hair and green eyes, although Harrys were more emerald than sea green. But Percy was tanner and better built. Killing monsters and running for your life will do that. But still if you could see them you would gape.

"Ok every one stop mocking Percy its Harrys turn." Zed said, as I sat down next to him.

"So what houses are they in?" Neville asked trying to change the subject I guess

"_houses?" _I repeted crap I forgot about houses.

"Houses what are houses?" Thalia asked. Neville began to explain the houses and their motived when Nico jumped up and Screamed

"SLYTHERIN I CALL IT!" figures. Oh no that wont do.

"But you don't want Slytherin that's where the evil people are."

"Yeah but its dark. And Nico's Emo. Perfect combo."

"I AM NOT EMO!" Nico yelled at Percy. We all burst out in laughing.

"Classic Percy classic." Nico muttered sitting back down.

"Anyways what houses are we gonna put them in anyways. I shrugged.

"Haven't gotin' that far yet. There all Gyffindor materal though."

"Well," Zed chimed in "Percy _is _to loyal so we could stick him in Hufflepuff, Nico is just Creepy so he can be a fourth year Slytherin, Annabeth a Nerd brainic so maybe we can haul her into Ravinclaw, And Thaila? Dunno not smart, not loyal, not _to_ creepy… Gryffindor by default then."

"HEY!" I sigh and try to think while Neville crouches under the table looking for Trevor. _Where am I going to put them anyway? There all Gryffindors, I guess but still Dumbledor only agreed to this because I conviced him they were powerful enough to help keep Harry under servalance. _I sighed

"Hi Harry I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane." _Crap here I comes_ I think _Percy will NOT like this._

"Why don't you come sit with us in our compartment, you don't have to sit with _them." _ She added in a whisper pointing to Neville and the rest_. _I was about ready to punch her in the gut. I still haven't forgotin the chocolate frogs thing. Even if she hasent done it yet. I did'nt wait for Harry to speak.

"And_ why_ would he sit with a shallow bunch of girls?" I asked coldly my vision red she blinked then smiled sweetly

"Crystal! I haven't seen you in _ages! _Would you and Zedmond care to join us?"

"I'd rather not sit with a bunch of girls swooning over my friend because he's the _chosen one_." Ok maybe it was an over kill but hey? I act before I think. Call it my fatal flaw. Ok not really. But it could kill me someday. She glared

"Coming Harry?" she asked ignoring me.

"There friends of mine." He said UNDERKILL. We saved your life Harry jeez. Fun killer. She so fun to slap around.

**OK DONE! Yay. My wrists hurt now when I turn them. Is that normal? Whatever. There you go 1,161 words. Merry Christmas. Hey I'm thinking of doing an Instagram page for this. Tell me your thoughts, and sorry it took so long.**

**Peace**


End file.
